You were always the best
by MAAF
Summary: Naruto , cowok aktif , ceria dan supel ternyata memiliki bomb waktu dalam dirinya dan berusaha untuk menjalani hidup dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan , tapi seseorang merubah pikirannya ...


Maaf Author lagi galau , jadi bikin ceritanya agak ngawur , ini Cuma keisengan supaya kegalauan bisa ilang

**Warning :Abal , Aneh ,Menyebalkan Dsb**

**Disclaimer :Mashasi Kishimoto **

"**You were ****always ****the ****best****"**

Pagi-pagi disekolah Hinata, SMUN 1 Tokyo, suasana terlihat sangat sepi. Wajar aja sih, soalnya udah jam setengah delapan, sedangkan jam tujuh kurang lima menit bel masuk udah bunyi dan pintu gerbang udah ditutup. Makanya siswa-siswinya harus berusaha datang lebih pagi supaya nggak telat.

Dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini juga nggak banyak yang telat. Kalo diitung-itung paling cuma 15 siswa, itupun kebanyakan anak cowok. Seperti biasanya, pintu gerbang nggak akan dibuka sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi. Jam pertama bunyi sekitar pukul 07.45-an. Tinggal 15 menit lagi sih, tapi siswa yang terlambat kelihatan duduk santai aja, kecuali seorang siswi yang lagi mondar-mandir didepan pintu gerbang. Cuma dia yang kelihatannya dari tadi gelisah terus. Sepertinya emang hal ini baru baginya, dandanannya yang super rapi dengan seragam ukuran besar, dasi, kaos kaki yang panjangnya hampir selutut, rambut indigonya dan kacamata yang super tebel. Culun sih, tapi pasti dia anak yang penurut dan rajin belajar, dan ... mungkin dia juga anak yang pintar.

"Teng...tong..." setelah cape mondar-mandir, akhirnya bel yang ia tunggu-tunggu bunyi juga. Siswa lain nyantai-nyantai aja jalannya, maklum lah pintu gerbang yang dibuka bukan akhir dari perjuangan siswa-siswi yang terlambat melainkan akan menghadapi guru piket yang sudah siap-siap menghukum mereka. Setelah menghadapi guru piket, mereka juga nggak bisa dengan mudah masuk kelas, karena mereka akan menghadapi guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas mereka. Ada guru yang dengan kertas izin guru piket aja siswa-siswi yang telat sudah diperbolehkan masuk, ada juga guru yang nggak memperbolehkan, dan yang paling ditakuti adalah guru yang nggak segan-segan mempermalukan siswa-siswi yang telat didepan teman-temannya, biasanya jadi bahan tertawaan gitu. Tapi tanpa mikirin hal itu, tanpa ragu siswi culun berkacamata itu masuk.

"Lho Hinata... tumben kamu terlambat...?!" seorang guru langsung menyapa si kacamata. Guru piket lainnya juga langsung terheran-heran.

"Maaf bu, pak tadi aku kesiangan."

"Lho kog bisa ?"

Ternyata sikacamata ini adalah siswi teladan. Ia juara umum sekolahnya, ia juga siswi terdisiplin.

"Maaf pak. Semalam saya tidur terlalu larut"

"Ya sudah. Sekali ini kamu dimaafkan dan tidak dihukum. Tapi jangan keterusan ya...? Ingat status kamu sekarang adalah murid teladan."

"Baik bu, pak terimakasih."

Hinatapun berjalan pelan kearah kelasnya sambil nunduk. Ia sangat ketakutan mengingat yang mengajar dikelasnya hari ini adalah Pak Orochimaru , guru matematika yang _danger_. Ruang kelasnya kebetulan terletak paling ujung jauh dari gerbang masuk sekolah, namun dekat dengan pintu darurat. Lewat pintu yang terbuat dari jeruji besi inilah kadang siswa-siswa terlambat melompat agar tetap bisa masuk tanpa menunggu lama dipintu utama dan kena hukuman guru piket. Namun cara itu sangat ekstrim, karena sering kedapatan dan hukumannya jadi lebih parah.

Pintu kelas ditutup. Hinata makin ingat bahwa hari ini ujian. "Aduuh... mampus gue deh...?! Nggak ikut ujian deh gue..."

"Wooooy..." seseorang nepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Tapi walaupun pelan, hal itu cukup membuatnya kaget karena ia sedang takut. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ternyata orang yang nggak asing lagi. Si Naruto, cowok yang paling ia sebelin, orang yang paling sering terlambat.

"Eh sialan... ngagetin aku aja. Kamu masuk dari mana...?" tanyanya dengan bahasa formal. Aku kamu gitu. Hinata emang orang yang tata kramanya bagus.

"Sssst... gue masuk dari pintu darurat..."

"Ya ampun... berani sekali...?"

"Jangan bilang-bilang yaw...ayo masuk kakak ipar..." ajak Naruto dengan suara pelan. Sepertinya mereka kelihatan kompak. Mungkin mereka punya hubungan, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, _kakak ipar._

"Lu aja yang ngetok..." suruh Hinata ke Naruto. "Gue nggak berani, soalnya gue udah keseringan telat nih."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata pun mengetuk pintu kelas dan langsung membukanya. "Permisi pak...?!"

"Lho, Hinata...tumben telat ?! Sudah duduk sana cepat kerjakan Ulangannya." Tanpa banyak basa-basi ternyata Hinata langsung diperbolehkan duduk. "Dan kamu... Naruto udah berapa kali kamu telat hah...?"

"Mmmm denger dulu penjelasan saya pak. Kali ini saya bener-bener terlambat karena alasan yang bagus." Jawab Naruto meyakinkan gurunya.

"Ooooh alasan bagus ya... berapa lama kau memikirkannya...?"

"Ma-Maaf pak maksud saya bukan alasan yang bagus, tapi alasan yang sebenernya."

Tiba-tiba kelas jadi gaduh karena banyak yang ngetawain Naruto.

"Serius pak, saya terlambat gara-gara belajar."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya jadi tertawa, seolah nggak percaya dengan pernyataan Naruto yang menurut mereka nggak masuk akal. Banyak diantara temen-temennya yang geleng-geleng kepala. Maklum Naruto adalah tipe cowok play boy yang tekenal pinter bikin alasan, jago ngomong, nggak pernah belajar, kerjanya tiap hari terlambat dan suka mainin cewek-cewek. Namun karena dia lumayan ganteng, dia diterima-terima aja, malah dia cenderung punya banyak temen.

"Kali ini aku serius pak... aku belajar semalam..." tambah Naruto meyakinkan gurunya.

"Belajar bohong...?" temen-temennya ketawa lagi. Naruto seperti seorang komedian sekarang.

"Serius pak... aku terlambat karena belajar. Coba bapak test saya...?!" suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening. Semuanya nggak percaya dengan pendengarannya, "Dia yang salah ngomong atau gue yang budeg yaa...?" pikir mereka.

"Sudahlah, memang kamu ini pinter sekali meyakinkan orang."

"Serius pak... aku nggak bohong...?!"

"Sekarang aku bilang kamu keluar, sekarang lagi ulangan, kamu udah mengganggu konsentrasi temen-temenmu."

"Tapi pak... saya mau ikut ulangan...?!"

"Saya bilang keluar...?!" kata gurunya dengan nada yang keras.

"Tapi pak...masak saya nggak ujian... saya khan udah belajar semaleman...?!"

"Oke. Nanti sore kamu ujian khusus dirumah saya saja. Awas kalo kamu nggak bisa dapat nilai 100?!"

"Iya pak... nanti jam berapa pak...?!"

"Jam 4 sore dirumah saya."

"Baik pak terimakasih...

Jam istirahat

"Lo kenapa sih Naruto...? tanya cowok sepantaran Naruto, sambil mengisap rokok dalam-dalam dipojok kantin sekolah, namanya Sai.

"Kenapa emang...?" melihat Sai ngisep rokok, Naruto langsung ngambil korek api didepannya dan rokok bermerek Sampoerna kretek disakunya yang ternyata hanya tinggal sebatang. "Tinggal satu lagi..." sungutnya pelan.

"Lo serius bakalan ikut ujian Pak Orochimaru _and_ dapet 100 ? Gue nggak yakin...?!"

"Semaleman gue belajar mati-matian tauk...?!" jawabnya.

"Serius lu...? Hahaha Naruto belajar...? Ah masa si ...? Bukannya tadi lu cuma bercanda ?"

"Kali ini gue serius...?! Lo udah tau kan visi misi gue...?"

"Alaaah... bacot, gue tau lo orang yang angin-anginan. Besok juga lu udah bosen..." cibir Sai. Naruto diem sejenak mikirin apa yang dibilang kawan baiknya itu. "Benerjuga sih"...pikirnya, "Ah tapi nggak ngapa-ngapa deh...itung-itung maen-maen...?!" katanya dalam hati.

"Naruto ?"

"Hn ?"

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi penyakit lho ?"Tanya Sai dengan wajah prihatin .

"Oh , udah ah ga usah diomongin … yang jelas gue masih punya beberapa tahun lagi"

"Naruto …"

"Sudah Sai , lho khawatir banget sih sama gue , santai aja kali hehe"Seru naruto dengan cengiran hangatnya tapi entah kenapa perasaan Sai justru semakin sedih ketika melihatnya .

"Naruto , seandainya Lho ga ada , gue pasti bakalan kangen banget"Batin Sai prihatin .

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang dialami Naruto ?"

Sementara itu .

oooooOOOOOOooooo

Diwaktu yang sama juga, Hinata lagi makan sambil duduk dikantin sama sahabatnya Ino.

"Lo ama si Naruto ada apaan sih, kayaknya tuh anak akhir-akhir ini selalu nganggap elo saingannya...?!"

"Tahu gak , Naruto suka sama adik aku yang masih kelas III SMP, Shion. Aku nggak terima. Dia khan playboy, nanti dia cuma mau main-mainin adikku aja lagi. Aku nggak mau...makanya aku ngasih dia tantangan untuk bisa jadi 10 besar kelas ini dulu baru bisa deketin adik aku?!"

"Ade lo si Shion yang cantik itu...? Boleh juga selera si Naruto koplak ini yaaahh..."

Seminggu kemudian …

"Hiks-Hiks ..."

"Loh Ino kenapa kamu nangis ?"Tanya Hinata ketika baru sampai dikelasnya .

"Nilai gua ancur , Masa nilai Matematika gue 50 mau ditaro mana muka gue !"

Hinata pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino .

"Ohh , Jadi sudah keluar pengumumannya ... Kira-kira nilaiku berapa ya ?" Batinnya sesaat .

oooooOOOOOOooooo

Jam istirahat berbunyi dengan segera Hinata menghampiri sebuah pengumuman yang berada didepan kelasnya .

"Hinata Hyuuga 94 ... Peringkat dua ... yah lumayanlah , ekh tapi peringkat satunya siapa ya ?"Batinnya ketika menyadari kalau dirinya hanya menempati posisi Dua padahal biasanya Hinata selalu berada di posisi paling pertama .

"A-Apa Na-Naruto 98 ? Peringkat satu ?" Batinnya kaget namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa gundah .

"Pe-perasaan apa ini ..." Batinnnya .

"Ah Ti-tidak mungkin ... lebih baik aku ke kantin saja , ini tidak biasa !"

Setelah itu Hinata pun berjalan ke Kantin seorang diri , diperjalanan pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari Naruto .

"Apa dia serius mau mendekati adikku ya ?"Batinnya sesaat sambil berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya .

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Hai Hinata ..."Sapa seseorang saat ia sedang menyeruput Es Teh Manis-nya , hampir saja ia menyemburkan minuman yang ia minum karena kaget .

"Apa kau tidak bisa memelankan suara mu dasar Naruto-Baka ..."

"He ? Siapa yang lo panggil Bakaa ! Apa menjadi peringkat dua tidak cukup untuk menegaskan lo kalau gua ini nggak Bodoh , Nona Hinata !"Ejek Naruto .

"Terserah ... aku tidak peduli !"

Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang acuh membuat Naruto berubah panic .

"Eh , iya Maaf , gue Cuma bercanda kok , oh ia Kakak Ipar bagaimana perubahan gue belakangan ini ?"

Sesaat Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memakan Susi Kaleng yang ia beli .

"Perubahan apa ?"Tanya Hinata .

"Tentu saja perubahan gue dalam hal pelajaran ?"  
Hinata pun berpikir . Naruto sekarang sudah jarang terlambat , lalu kalau sedang ada guru ngajar ia juga terlihat serius mendengarkan dan Nilai-Nilai pelajarannya pun mulai meningkat .

"Lumayan .."Jawab Hinata pendek karena gengsi untuk memuji Naruto berlebihan , takut ia sombong dan banyak tingkah nantinya .

"Hehe , lalu apa lu udah setuju kalau gue deketin adik lho !"  
Mendengar kalimat barusan Hinata pun teringat dengan sebuah tantangan yang ia berikan kepada Naruto jika mau mendekati adiknya Shion .

"Baiklah ... tapi dengan satu syarat ?" Ucapnya lantang .

"_Baiklah apa syaratnya ?"_

"Kau harus mampu mendapat Nilai 90 KEATAS saat ujian Matematika minggu depan"

"_Baik ... i'm not Scare ..."_

"Hn , kutunggu aksi mu Na-Ru-To !"

"_Weee :p"_

Hinata pun tersadar dari flashbacknya saat Naruto menepuk bahunya .

"Oooi lo dengar ga sih ?"

Hinata pun tersentak kaget dan akibatnya sepercik saus pun muncrat keseragamnya saat ia mau mengolesi Susi kalengnya .

Crrrt

" Hhh menyebalkan , ini semua gara-gara kau !"Seru Hinata sinis . Naruto hanya bisa ngakak sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang kini sedang membersihkan seragamnya dengan tissue.

Namun sesaat kemudian Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba meraih dagu wajah Hinata dan mendongkakkan nya keatas .

"Sini , biar gue bantu ..."Serunya sambil membersihkan pipi kiri Hinata dengan sapu tangan miliknya dengan lembut. Sesaat kemudian Hinata pun menjadi salah tingkah , tanpa sadar darah mulai naik kewajahnya , jantungnya berdebar entah karena apa . Sepertinya Hinata tidak terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari seorang laki-laki .

"Ng ? kenapa muka lu kayak gitu ? Loe malu ye ?'Tanya Naruto ketika menyadari perubahan warna pada kulit wajah Hinata yang kini memerah .

Mendengar itu Hinata pun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya dengan kasar .

"Jangan bercanda untuk apa aku malu ?"

"Hee ? bohong , Gue ini sudah pengalaman mengenai perempuan , Gue tahu kalau tadi lu malu ...hahaha"Ejek Naruto .Hinata pun semakin merona , ia malu dan juga kesal ,dengan kasar ia pun menginjak sepatu Naruto .

"Aww ! Heei ?"

"Bodo , dasar menyebalkan !"Seru Hinata lalu berlari menjauh dari Naruto , tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang kini memanggil-manggil namanya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Dua minggu kemudian ...

Teeng – Teeng – Teeng ...

Bunyi lonceng pun terdengar , menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah usai , murid-murid pun bersiap pulang kerumahnya masing-masing .

"Hinata-chan ..."

"Ng ? Sakura dan Ino ... ada apa ini ? Tumben kalian pulang sendirian , dimana Sasuke dan Sai ?"Tanya Hinata .

"Oh , mereka katanya mau main footsal sama Naruto jadi ga bisa pulang bareng kami ..."Terang Sakura , Hinata pun mengangguk pelan menanggapinya . Lalu mereka bertiga pun berjalan pulang bersama .

"Oh ia Hinata , Bagaimana kabar Adik-mu Shion ... apa dia sudah jadi dengan Naruto?"Tanya Ino disela perjalanan .

Hinata hanya menggeleng .

"Hhh , aku tidak tahu , akhir-akhir ini Naruto juga jarang menanyakan Hal itu padaku ..."

"Oh , dia memang angin-anginan , ga bisa ditebak , sebentar suka tapi sebentar lagi di abaikan .."Gerutu Ino sebal mengingat tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya menyebalkan .

"Yahh begitulah , sudahlah aku sedang malas membicarakannya ..."Seru Hinata , namun dalam pikirannya entah kenapa selalu ada Naruto , ia merasa aneh dan gundah ketika mengingat perjuangan Naruto yang begitu gigih hingga sekarang untuk mendapatkan adiknya dengan berubah menjadi siswa teladan .

"Ng ? Aduh Hinata kenapa kepikiran dia terus sihh , "Batinnya gusar .

oooooOOOOOOooooo

Sesampainya dirumah .

"Aku Pulang !"

"Kakak !"Sapa Shion ketika Hinata baru sampai dirumahnya .

Sesaat kemudian Shion pun langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata erat lalu menariknya ke Ruang Makan untuk makan bersama dengan Neeji Kakak Sepupu Hinata .

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata ...Duduklah kita makan bersama !"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun makan malam bersama .

"Oh IA Kak , Tadi aku bertemu Naruto lo !"Seru Shion tiba-tiba , Hinata pun terkejut lalu menatap Shion yang kini sedang tersenyum mengembang kearahnya .

"Kau Tahu kak , dia itu ternyata baik lo ga seperti yang kakak ceritakan selama ini ..."

"Benarkah ?"Respon Hinata cuek atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura cuek .

"Tentu saja , dia juga Ramah , Tampan dan lucu ahh pokoknya Hebat deh !"

Mendengar itu Hinata pun mulai merasa kesal , ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia kesal . Namun ia menekan perasaan itu dan mencoba lebih tenang .

"Jadi maksudmu kau Suka sama Naruto ?"

"Bukan begitu , aku hanya kagum kok , lagi pula saat aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa dia sama sekali tak cocok untukku dan dia juga sepertinya hanya menganggap ku adik jadi tidak mungkin kalau kami saling menyukai ..."Terang Shion detail , dan entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan Shion barusan ada persaan lega yang muncul dari Hatinya .

"_Perasaan apa Ini_ ?"

"Kak ? Kau dengar aku ?"

"Eh ... I-Ia maaf ..."

Hening kembali , hanya suara sendok dan garpu sedang beradu dengan piring .

"Hai Kakak , Kenapa Kakak tidak pacaran dengan Kak Naruto saja , menurut ku kalian sangat serasi ... Benarkan Neji-nii "

Mendengar pernyataan polos yang keluar dari mulut Shion Neji pun tersedak mendadak dengan tidak elit , begitu pula dengan Hinata yang kini sedang berusaha mati-matian menutupi rona diwajahnya dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang kian memburu .

"Ah , a-Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang Pacaran Shion jadi jika bertanya Hal semacam itu jangan tanyakan kepadaku ya !"Jawab Neji atau lebih tepatnya Nasehatnya kepada Shion .

Acara makan malam pun kembali berlanjut dalam keheningan .

oooooOOOOOOooooo

Keesokan harinya ...

"Hiks-Hiks ..."

"Ino kenapa kau nangis lagi ..."Tanya Hinata ketika baru masuk tiba-tiba Ino langsung menghambur memeluknya .

"Aku terharu ..."

"Ng ? Terharu kenapa ?"

"Aku terharu karena nilai Fisika ku 75 Ini Tumben sekali ,hiks-hiks"

Mendengar ucapan Ino Hinata pun sweet-drop , sesaat kemudian ia pun membatin .

"Berapa ya Nilai ku ?"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Bel istirahat berbunyi , secepatnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke kertas pengumuman Nilai Fisika yang baru keluar tadi pagi ...

" ** Shikamaru 85 , 3 . Sabaku Gaara 85,5 ,Dua Hyuuga Hinata 87 "**

"Yah , Lumayan dapat 87, mengingat sulit nya soal-soal Fisika dari Guru ia kembali teringat Naruto dan benar saja ia pun berbalik dan melihat kembali pengumuman dan siapa yang menempati posisi pertama .

"** Naruto 90 "**

"A-apa dia lagi , 90 ? Apa ini mimpi"Batin Hinata ,namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali kaget ketika seseorang menepuknya dari belakang .

"Woi ! Melamun aja !"

"Na-Naruto ?"

"Kenapa lo ? kaya orang baru melihat hantu saja ..."

"Ng ? Apa ?... maksudku , Terserah! ..."

"Hhh kau ini galak sekali ..."

Hening , sampai Naruto memajukan langkahnya untuk melihat pengumuman .

"Wah pengumumannya sudah keluar ,Nilai gue berapa ya?"

Hinata pun mulai malas , ia pun beranjak dari sana , takut kalau Naruto mulai besar kepala dan menyombongkan diri didepannya , namun sebelum ia pergi tiba-tiba tangan kekar Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menggengam pergelangannya erat .

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri , namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan Tenaga seorang Naruto yang berbanding jauh dengannya .

" kenapa sih Hinata , Apa lo Grogy karena gue sentuh kayak gini ? ...Hhahaha !"

"A-Apa , Kau Gila ? Lepaskan aku !"

"Hahaha , ia gue kan Cuma bercanda , lo temenin gue dulu sebentar Ok !"Seru Naruto lalu kembali focus kepengumuman didepannya . Hinata pun hanya pasrah dan menunggunya dengan tampang ngambek cirri khasnya kalau didepan Naruto .

Setelah membaca pengumuman Hinata pun menatap Naruto .

Sekilas ia merasa kalau Naruto akan menyombongkan dirinya , tapi ternyata pikirannya salah , ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak pamer atau yang lainnya , ia hanya tersenyum , tersenyum puas .

"Hihihi , berhasil ..."Gumam Naruto .

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Sore menjelang para murid SMU 1 Tokyo pun bergegas pulang untuk mengistirahatkan diri .

"Hei Naruto !"

"Hn ?"

"MMm begini , Nilaimu kan sudah bagus , kau juga kelihatannya sudah berubah sepenuhnya , mm apa kau tidak menagih janjimu kepada ku ?"Tanya Hinata saat perjalanan pulang kekelas mereka.

"Ohh , Maaf ya , tapi setelah gue pikir Adik lo kayaknya ngga cocok buat gue !Dan setelah gue piker ternyata gue sama sekali ga punya perasaan sama adik lo "  
"Ng ?"

"Yah , selama ini gue baru sadar kalau semua yang w lakukan adalah salah jadi gue putusin untuk berhenti menjadi orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dan menjalani hidup dengan hal-hal yang berguna ."Ucap Naruto panjang dengan senyuman hangatnya yang mempesona , melihat itu Hinata pun terdiam memandangnya , ia merasa kalau Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu selalu ia benci dan ia pandang sebelah mata . Tanpa sadar jantungnya kembali berebar kencang .

Deg

"Dan kau tahu Hinata , ini semua karena kau jadi aku bisa menjadi orang seperti ini , terima kasih ya ... kau tahu hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang belum pernah ku lakukan dalam hidup ku !"

Hinata pun kembali terpana akibat ucapannya barusan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang sampai sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto meraih kedua tangan mungilnya .

"Sudah lama dan sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat ..."

"Mak-maksudmu a-apa Naruto aku tidak mengerti ?"Tanya Hinata gelagapan .Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat diluar dugaan Hinata .

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu tidak bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu ..."

Hinata bingung ia merasa ini sangat mendadak . Ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil kali ini .

"Ah kau ini kenapa sih Naruto ? Kau bercanda kan ?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu setelah itu berbalik memunggunginya.

"Hahaha , tentu aja gue bercanda lu ini percaya banget si sama gue hahaha"

Tapi kali ini Hinata tidak marah , ia malah terlihat bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto saat ini . Ia merasa Naruto bukan seperti Naruto yang ia kenal sebelumnya .

Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah liburan akhir semester . Dan kini SMUN 1 Tokyo akan memulai kembali kegiatan belajarnya .

Dan sampailah kita pada kelas Hinata yang sudah ramai dengan siswa yang sedang bercanda ria satu sama lain , namun diantara siswa-siswa itu tampaklah Hinata sedang bingung dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu cemas .

Sejak ujian akhir semester selesai ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto lagi ,bahkan disaat kelas mereka mengadakan acara tahun baruan bersama Naruto juga tidak hadir dalam acara tersebut .

Sampai sesaat kemudian seseorang pria yang bernama Sai datang memberikan sepucuk surat kepadanya .

"Ng ?"

"Ini punya lho"Seru Sai malas lalu setelah itu ia langsung berbalik memunggungi Hinata .

"T—Tunggu !"

"hn ?"

"Dimana Naruto , kau kan sahabat baiknya apa kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi ?"

"Aku tidak tahu ... yang pasti mungkin kita akan kangen padanya"Seru Sai lirih .Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata semakin cemas .Dengan segera Hinata pun langsung membuka amplop surat tersebut dan membaca surat tersebut .

Dan entah kenapa setelah membaca surat tersebut air mata mulai keluar membasahi wajahnya .

"Na-Naruto ... sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi padamu Hiks"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian munculah seorang guru bermasker yakni Kakashi sensei membawa kabar yang sangat mengejutkan .

"Perhatian sebentar"Teriaknya .

"Mungkin ini sangat mendadak , salah satu teman dan siswa yang menurut saya sangat fenomenal yakni Naruto Uzhumaki baru saja berpulang ke yang maha kuasa pagi tadi di Washingtion Amerika serikat ."

Dan seisi kelas pun langsung terdiam dengan wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja gurunya sampaikan . Naruto siswa ceria , aktif dan humoris meninggal dunia .Itu sungguh sangat tidak mungkin bukan . Dan setelah itu para murid sekelas pun langsung berduka dan setelah ini mungkin kelas akan sepi .

Ga ada saingan Sasuke lagi masalah ketampanan , ga ada yang berisik lagi dan ga ada lagi seorang pria yang ternyata cukup jenius .

Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tangisan Hinata pun tidak dapat terbendung lagi , ia pun berpura-pura ke toilet lalu menangis sepuasnya disana .

"Naruto hiks ...hiks"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Malam tiba ,tampaklah Hinata sedang menikmati malam dari atas atap rumahnya sambil memandangi bulan sampai sesaat kemudian munculah bayangan Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya .

"Naruto ?"

"Hinata , kau tidak seharusnya bersedih , bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kau bersedih terus"

"Naruto ? Kau Naruto kan hiks-hiks..."

"Hinata ayolah bersemangat donk , masa sih cewe energic kayak lho nangis , jelek tahu hahaha"

"Aku ga peduli , aku Cuma ingin kamu Naruto , aku- aku mencintaimu Naruto .

"Aku juga Hinata ,jadi bersemangatlah ... hidup terus berjalan jangan terus-terusan seperti ini ya"

Lalu setelah itu perlahan banyangan tersebut menghilang menjadi sekumpulan cahaya yang berlalu dan kemudian lenyap . Meninggalkan Hinata lagi seorang diri . Meninggalkan Hinata untuk selamanya .

"Naruto ... aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu , itulah yang akan aku lakukan"

Setahun berlalu dan kini Hinata sudah dalam puncak masa akhir pelajaran SMUnya .

Hari ini Hinata akan memulai kembali aktifitasnya setelah dua minggu berlibur setelah semester genap . Hinata kini sudah duduk dibangku kelas tiga . Masa-masa terakhirnya di SMU .

Lalu munculah seorang Jiraiya-Sensei dari balik pintu bersama seorang pria tampan yang wajahnya begitu familiar disekolah ini .

Sesaat seisi kelas gaduh karena hal tersebut dan hal itu memancing perhatian Hinata yang tadinya sedang memandangi langit dari jendela kelasnya .Dan alhasil Hinata pun terbelalak akan kehadiran murid baru tersebut .

"Baik , selamat pagi anak-anak , perkenalkan teman baru kalian , Tuan Namikhaze silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"

"Hai , Nama ku Namikhaze Naruto , murid pindahan dari Moscow ,Uni Soviet ...senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Seisi kelas pun langsung teriak-teriak gaje dan gaduh akibat dirinya , beberapa pria banyak yang teriak kegirangan karena menemukan seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Uzhumaki Naruto bedanya hanya dikulit kalau Naruto berkulit tan kalau Namikhaze lebih putih . Dan yang wanita , banyak yang terpukau akibat ketampanannya yang mungkin bisa di bilang lebih tampan daripda Naruto yang sudah Hinata ? Yah dia gembira ,dan berharap semoga pria ini juga adalah Pria yang menyenangkan .Walau dalam hatinya yang terdalam Uzhumaki Naruto masihlah yang terbaik dan akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik .

Dan sementara itu in heaven .

"Meninggal itu ternyata tidak terlalu buruk ...Hha"Gumam Naruto saat ia sedang dilelilingi oleh para bidadari cantik yang ternyata semuanya tergila-gila kepadanya .Tapi tetap Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi yang paling terbaik baginya untuk saat ini sampai selama-lamanya.

**The-End**

**RnR**


End file.
